A New and Profound Love
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: Have you noticed how attracted Plato is to the Rum Tum Tugger, especially during his song? And why is that? *The first ever Rum Tum Tugger/Plato slash pairing!*
1. The Kitten in the Blizzard

**Notice how anyone never wrote a Tugger/Plato slash story? Well, I'm about to! **

**This is dedicated to **FrozenUnD's**. You rock!**

***I don't own Cats.***

* * *

"Tugger! What in Everlasting Cat are you doing?!"

Rum Tum Tugger, only a few months old, was outside during a heavy blizzard storm. The snow was coming down hard and fast, and the wind was whirling up to 85 miles per hour; the worst storm of the century. It was pitch black, and the temperature was below freezing. Tugger was out and jumping around in the snow, trying to catch the snowflakes on his tongue. His mane – which was already bigger than him – was starting to get heavy from the amount of snow resting on it. He happily swished his tail back and forth, stirring up the fresh fallen snow.

"I'm playing!" Came his response. His father, Old Deuteronomy, opened the door more.

"Get inside NOW!" His older brother, Munkustrap, yelled. It was funny how much Munk acted like Old Deuteronomy.

"I don't wanna!" Tugger whined as he braced another gust of wind and snow.

"Lemme talk to him," the oldest brother, Macavity, said. Shivering, Macavity stepped out into the storm and trudged over to Tugger.

"Hi Maccy!" Tugger said happily as he jumped in the snow. "Wanna play?"

Macavity shook his head. "Not now. Why don't we go inside and have some warm milk and cuddle?"

That idea made Tugger perk up. "Ok!" As fast as they could – which wasn't very fast – they ran back to their den.

* * *

Not too far away, a very young white and auburn patched tom kitten was trying to survive the harsh weather. His mother had left him, and never returned. Where could she have gone? The kitten tried to crawl through the deep snow, but barely got anywhere. His arms and legs were too weak. He cracked his eyes open and in the distance he saw what looked like piles of human junk. Maybe he would find shelter there?

Slowly, but surely, he managed to make it to the junk. He pushed as hard as he could on the metal gates and finally pried them open. As he walked inside, he heard some voices talking in the distance. It sounded like one kitten and one older cat. The kitten gathered his remaining strength and pushed himself towards the voices. He collapsed into the snow not too far away, and started breathing lightly. He knew the storm was winning. He would be dead in the next hour.

The kitten burrowed his eyebrows. No! He would NOT let the storm win! He had come so far! He clenched his paws and hoisted himself back up.

"HELP!" His weak and tiny voice called out. "HELP!"

Maybe it was useless. His voice was drowned out by the wind. He gave one last yell of help before collapsing back into the snow, finally giving up.

* * *

"HELP!"

Tugger stopped walking as he heard a shout for help being carried by the wind. He turned around and stared into the pitch black, wondering what caused the noise. Macavity stopped and followed Tugger's gaze.

"What's going on?" Macavity asked.

Tugger tilted his head. "I thought I heard someone calling for help."

"You might be imagining things," Macavity said and gave a small tug on Tugger's arm. "Come on!"

Tugger yanked his arm away. "No! I know I heard something!" He was curious to escape from Macavity and find the source of the cries.

Macavity gave a defeated sigh. "Fine. I'll go check. But go inside and I'll meet you there." Satisfied, Tugger ran into the den and into Old Deuteronomy's warm arms. "That Rum Tum Tugger. He's a curious cat."

Macavity headed in the direction that Tugger pointed in in search of the caller for help. He held his paw in front of his eyes to block out the snow and nearly tripped a few times. There was so much snow, it was hard to see. Finally, Macavity spotted a small figure in the distance. As he came closer, he saw it was a white and auburn patched kitten face – down in the snow. Macavity hurriedly picked up the kitten and noticed he was barely breathing. Who knew how long the kitten had left to live?

He dashed back to the den and set the kitten down on the warm couch and covered him with blankets. Macavity ordered Old Deuteronomy and Munk to keep Tugger in his room until he felt ready to have him come investigate. As Macavity checked the kitten over, he noticed a few large bruises around his small body and a few scratched here and there. The kitten was still lightly breathing, but Macavity didn't dare risk another trip back out into the weather. He covered the kitten with warm and fuzzy blankets and forced warm milk down his throat to warm him up. It took a few minutes, but the kitten finally opened his eyes.

"Hey…" Macavity whispered.

"Who are you?" The kitten rasped.

"My name is Macavity. I found you in the snow."

"You heard my calls…" the kitten commented weakly.

Macavity nodded. "For now, you'll be staying in my den under these blankets. I'd take you to see Jennyanydots and Jellylorum – the nurses – but I'm not taking you back out into that weather."

"Thank you for rescuing me." The kitten coughed and closed his eyes again. Macavity decided the kitten needed rest and he stood up. He would have to tell Tugger that he'd have to investigate tomorrow. Before Macavity left, he turned back around.

"What's your name?" He asked.

The kitten peeked out from under the blankets, his emerald green eyes twinkling. "Plato."


	2. Bad Kitten

Tugger woke up the next morning and sat up. He noticed Macavity and Munk were still asleep in the beds next to him. Tugger frowned at Macavity. Did he find what was making the noise from last night? Then he remembered how Munk and his father kept him in his room, which meant Macavity had found the noise. He slowly rose to his hind paws and tiptoed out of the room.

"Tugger!" A whisper broke the silence. Tugger jumped and turned around to see Macavity sitting up. "Where are you going?"

"To go see whatever it was that made the noise last night," Tugger whispered back.

Macavity smiled and stood up. "Well, it's still a little early. He might still be asleep."

Tugger perked up. So, the noise maker was a 'he'? Maybe Tugger would have a new friend! The toms and queens his age tried to steer clear of him and mostly hung out with Munk, who was only a few months older than Tugger. They said Tugger was a dork and still a 'kitten' to be playing with them – but Tugger pointed out they were nearly the same age. Munk and his friends laughed at that statement before walking away, leaving a deflated Tugger behind. His only other friend was Mistoffelees, a conjuring tom, who was two months younger than him. Macavity, too, was a conjurer, and helped Misto control his magic.

"Come snuggle with me?" Tugger asked. He might as well kill the time with something he liked to do. Macavity grinned and joined his youngest brother on the bed, wrapping his muscular ginger arms around the smaller tom. Tugger quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

"Tugger…" Tugger stirred awake to feel Macavity lightly nudging him.

"What?" Tugger yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I hear movement out in the den," Macavity smiled. "Want to go check it out?"

"Yeah!" Tugger exclaimed. He shot out of bed and started to take off.

"Wait!" Macavity said. Tugger stopped running. Macavity walked up to Tugger and held his paw. "We shouldn't spook him. We're going to quietly walk out and speak only with a soft voice. Do you understand?"

"Yes Maccy," Tugger replied obediently. Macavity smiled and the two brothers exited the bedroom.

As Macavity had said, Tugger heard a small rustling noise and peered around the corner at a young kitten exploring around the den. Tugger looked up at Macavity, who gave Tugger a nod of encouragement. Timidly, Tugger stepped up to the white and auburn kitten.

"Hi," Tugger greeted softly. The kitten looked startled and darted behind Macavity's legs. Tugger's lower lip trembled and he looked up at Macavity. "What did I do?"

"Absolutely nothing," Macavity answered. He stepped aside and kneeled down to the kitten. "Hey, it's alright. You remember me, right?" The kitten nodded. "Well, this is my youngest brother, Rum Tum Tugger." The kitten glanced over at Tugger before burying his face in Macavity's fur.

"What's your name?" Tugger asked bravely. The kitten lifted his head slightly to look at Tugger.

"Plato," came to reply.

"I like your name," Tugger commented.

"Thanks. I like yours, too." By now, the kitten had lifted his head fully off of Macavity and had stepped closer to Tugger. Old Deuteronomy and Munk had walked into the room by then and were watching the interactions. Old Deuteronomy smiled.

_"The kittens seemed to take a liking to each other," _Old Deuteronomy thought. _"Maybe Tugger will finally have another friend besides Macavity and Mistoffelees."_

Macavity stood back up. "Well, I'm going to go get Jenny. I'll be back soon."

"Can I come?" Tugger asked. Macavity nodded and they walked out into the junkyard. Both toms shivered and Tugger grinned. The snow had finally stopped, and the junkyard was covered in a bright white. Giving a yelp of excitement, Tugger jumped into the snow, sending up a flurry of powdered snow. After a few minutes of playing, they were finally on their way to Jenny's.

* * *

"…so anyways, Demeter goes up to Alonzo and says – " Macavity was saying about a discussion between his queenfriend Demeter and their friend Alonzo. He then noticed it was silent and he whipped his head around. "Tugger?!"

The small face of Tugger poked up from the snow. "Sorry. I think I fell into a deep hole." Macavity laughed. "So what did Demeter say?"

"Oh, she says: 'I know what you did last night'." Macavity started cracking up. "It was funny because Alonzo spent the night with Cassandra." Tugger started giggling. It was known that Alonzo and Cassandra were destined to be mates.

"Hello boys!" A cheery voice greeted. They smiled at Jenny, who was putting down her crocheting. "What can I do for you?"

"I found a kitten during the storm last night," Macavity said. "He was already breathing lightly, so I didn't risk another trip back outside to see you. Can you come take a look at him? He seems fine now, but just to be sure?"

Jenny nodded. "Of course."

On the way home, Tugger was excitedly bouncing around and talking a mile a minute, all about things that he and Plato could play together and stuff. Macavity and Jenny smiled at each other, happy to see that Tugger might make a new friend. They walked inside then den and Jenny made a beeline to Plato, who was lapping up some warm milk.

"Hi sweetie," Jenny cooed. "My name is Jennyanydots, or Jenny. May I check you over to see if you're healthy?" Plato nodded and stretched his body out for Jenny. After a few moments, she proclaimed him healthy.

"Now that's out of the way," Old Deuteronomy said in his official Jellicle leader voice. "Plato, can you tell us where Mommy is?"

Plato frowned. "Mommy left."

"Left where?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"I dunno. She left and never came back." Old Deuteronomy, Jenny, and Macavity shared a knowing look. Tugger knew exactly what he meant, but said nothing. His mother, Grizabella, had left them one day. Tugger never really knew the reason why, though.

"What about Daddy?" Jenny asked.

Plato looked down. "I don't know Daddy. Mommy said he left because of me. Mommy used to hit me and call me names. She said she hated me; that I was worthless. She said she wished I was never born. Mommy called me a…a bad kitten." He looked up with tearful eyes; his lower lip trembling. "I don't want to be a bad kitten!"

Jenny looked like she wanted to cry. "You are not a bad kitten! You are a very special kitten who deserves love and kindness."

"That's not what Mommy told me," Plato whimpered.

"My mind is made up," Old Deuteronomy spoke up. "Plato, we would be honored if you became a Jellicle. We would like for you to live with us. Would you like that?" Plato was rubbing his fists in his eyes and nodded. "Well then. Plato, welcome to the Jellicle tribe."

Plato looked up. "Thank you."

"Old Deuteronomy, I would like for him to come live with me. I'm sure Pouncival and Tumblebrutus would love having another brother to play with, and I know Skimble would love to add another tom to the family." Skimbleshanks was Jenny's mate.

"Can I still see Tugger?" Plato asked.

Jenny smiled warmly. "Of course! My den is only across the clearing. You'll be able to visit anytime you want."

Plato smiled. "Ok!" He and Tugger grinned at each other before running off to play.

"I hate when parent's abandoned their kittens," Jenny mumbled angrily when they left.

Macavity sighed heavily. "I know what he's going through. If he ever wants to talk about it, I'll be happy to listen and give him advice."

"Thank you Macavity," Jenny laid a paw on his shoulder. "You'll make a fine Jellicle Protector one day."


	3. Nightmares

**Here ya go** FrozenUnd's**! Another chapter :) not as exciting as I had hoped...but oh well. **

**Sorry it took so long. I was working on "Tottenham Court High School" (as TuggersLittleTeazer).**

**Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and is following this story! Now, on to the story! **

* * *

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Plato asked when they walked to her den later that day. Jenny gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course they will," Jenny replied. "I think you'll like them as well. There are a few more kittens in our tribe as well. Pounce and Tumble will take you to meet them later."

They arrived at the den and Jenny entered first. Plato stayed hidden behind her legs and looked warily around. Plato jumped as he heard a loud crash from somewhere inside the den. Two tom kittens tumbled out into the living room, wrestling and trying to bite each other's tails. They froze when they saw Jenny and quickly stood up, both giving her a charming smile.

"Sorry Mom," the brown and white patched tom said.

"Just please stop wrestling in the den," Jenny sighed. "Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, this is Plato." She stepped aside so they could get a full view of the newcomer. "He is going to live with us from now on. I expect you both to take him around the junkyard tomorrow to meet your friends."

"Hiya," the first kitten greeted. "I'm Tumblebrutus, or Tumble, for short."

"And I'm Pouncival…or Pounce," the second kitten said. Plato smiled to acknowledge them.

"Wanna play?" Tumble asked. Plato nodded, and the three kittens dashed off to their bedroom. Jenny sighed and went to clean up the den.

Skimble arrived an hour later from his shift at the train station. He kissed Jenny and was introduced to their newest family member. As Jenny predicted, Skimble took a quick liking to the young kitten, and was excited about having another tom in the family. Plato sat and listened eagerly to Skimble's delightful tales about his adventures on the Night Mail. Tumble and Pounce, however, heard these stories too many times, and ran out the den to find their friend Admetus. Jenny smiled as she listened to Plato's questions. There was something special about this kitten, but she wasn't sure what.

"Um…Jenny?" Plato stood uncertainly in the middle of the den a little while later.

"Yes dear?" Jenny replied.

Plato fidgeted with his tail. "May I please go see Tugger?" Plato asked. Jenny nodded and Plato ducked out of the den.

* * *

Plato had been in the junkyard for a few weeks, and was gradually beginning to accept his new home and life. He now trusted everyone and was beginning to open up to them. He no longer feared harsh punishments and was slowly gaining his weight back. Everyone noticed the behavioral change in him, but could still see the hurt and pain in his eyes from his past. Like Tugger, he had grown to be good friends with Mistoffelees, and they played for hours in the clearing. Once in a while Macavity joined them, but had to resume his Jellicle Protector duties.

* * *

"I wonder who his mother is…" Macavity murmured as he and the others watched Plato, Tugger, and Misto roll around on the ground.

Jenny sighed. "Whoever it is, I don't want her near him."

Skimble draped his arm across her shoulders. "We won't let that happen to the lad."

"I'll admit," Old Deuteronomy spoke up. "He has changed very much over the weeks."

Macavity nodded slowly. "He has…but he still has nightmares."

Skimble stared at him. "What lad?"

"I thought he had gotten over those!" Jenny exclaimed. Plato had begun having nightmares. They were usually the same. Most were the last memory he had about his mother abandoning him, but the rest were just memories of his abuse.

Macavity shook his head. "He comes to me whenever he has a nightmare. He made me promise not to tell you, but it wouldn't be right for the future Protector to keep secrets from you." He winked.

Jenny let out a huge sigh. "Well, I won't tell him you told me. But if he continues coming to you about them, at least inform me." Macavity nodded, and they all lapsed back into silence, listening to the happy shrieks from the tom kittens.

* * *

"Are you and Bomba gonna be mates next year at the Jellicle Ball?" Misto asked Tugger.

Tugger shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. She's not really my type."

Plato frowned. "But she's just as flirtatious as you."

"True," Tugger replied. "But I dunno. I don't really see myself spending the rest of my life with her."

They were only one month away from becoming adults, and they liked to discuss possible future mates. Bomba, otherwise known as Bombalurina, was a red queen who lived flirting with the tom kittens in the tribe, but she mostly stuck to Tugger. Misto had his eyes set on the pure white queen kitten, Victoria, and Plato…well, he wasn't sure who he fancied just yet. He hadn't told anyone – except Macavity – that he was having nightmares about his past. He knew who his mother was, but had not revealed her identity to anyone just yet. He wasn't ready.

"Hi Tugger," Bomba sauntered up to Tugger. "Walk with me?"

Tugger pouted and reluctantly followed the queen. Macavity laughed while he watched Plato and Misto making gagging noises and pretending to choke behind Bomba's back, and Tugger stuck his tongue out at them. Old Deuteronomy sighed and shook his head. Tugger and Bomba were going to be a handful when they became adults.

* * *

_A very young Plato burst into the den, holding up his front paw. It was bent at an unusual angle. He ran to find his mother, who was sitting on the couch with a strange tom. Tears streamed down his face as he cried in pain. She paid no attention to him, keeping all her attention on the tom she brought home. It wasn't unusual for Plato to see different toms walking through their den. He was used to it, and sometimes he found himself liking a few of the toms, while he hated the rest._

_"Mommy…" Plato whimpered. He reached his good paw out to her. She tore her eyes away from the tom and smacked his paw away._

_"Get away from me," she hissed darkly._

_"But Mommy…" Plato cried. "My paw!"_

_"Does it look like I care?!" She shrieked and stormed off to her bedroom. The tom next to her flinched and hurried Plato outside after grabbing a few things._

_"All better…" the tom murmured. He had put Plato's paw in a cast, which he was to take off in a few weeks. "Be safe." The tom waved and took off. Plato knew he'd never see him. Plato walked back into the den to find his mother grinning evilly at him. Her paw was behind her back._

_"Hi sweetie," she cooed. Plato froze. She never called him that. Why was she acting so strangely? Then he noticed her glazed over eyes. She had been using her drugs recently._

_"M – Mommy?" Plato crouched into the corner as she came closer. She slid her paw out from behind her back. In her paw was a knife. Plato's eyes widened. He knew her intentions._

_"You've made my life a living hell!" His mother shrieked as she plunged the knife into his stomach._

"NO!" Plato cried as he startled awake. He looked around in his empty room.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he pushed back the fur on his stomach to reveal a faint scar. It was the scar from when his mother stabbed him. He fought back tears as he lightly traced the scar. Plato wondered why he had such an abusive childhood. Everywhere he looked, the kittens he knew had loving parents, a warm home, and an endless supply of food – something that Plato did not have most of the time. He trembled underneath his blankets. The dreams were too real – too vivid. He could remember the feeling of when the knife pierced into his stomach, the sick grin plastered on his mother's face. He hated her with a passion. He turned to bury his face into the blankets to escape the memories, but he couldn't escape the nightmares.

Plato silently vowed to somehow end them.


End file.
